After the Final Warning
by polarbearzrock
Summary: Continues after the Final Warning. Some Faxness. Will be thoroughly enjoyed, if not with the story, then at least with my poor spelling and grammer. The whole flock is involved, I'm letting my story guide the way for my plot.


After the Final Warning*

Chapter 1

Fang's Point of View

"Max," I grabbed her arm.

"Just let go of me Fang! You aren't helping!" she screamed.

Astonished, I dropped her arm and watched her lift herself into the air.

We'd been having a lot of episodes like this lately.

Max had caught me being pinned down and kissed by Brigid.

(Flashback)

"She's seven years older than you," Max managed to squeak when she found us.

(Flash back ends)(Now the present)

"Perfect timing, Max," I muttered to myself.

Brigid came and found me. While I was still a little groggy, she had managed to drag me back to her hotel room.

"Fang?" Brigid asked quietly.

I turned towards her. Every thing after that passed by in a flash. Just promise you won't tell Max.

Brigid was right next to me, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. I stood as still as a statue. Then Brigid took my hands and led me towards her bed.

* * *

Chapter 2

Fangs Point of View

Brigid pulled herself closer to me. I quickly replaced her with Max, and realized what was really happening.

"I love you, Fang," Brigid breathed in my ear.

"Shit!" I said breaking away from Brigid.

"What are you doing!" I shouted.

"I thought-" she began, but it was too late.

I pushed her onto her bed, and bolted for the door. _Why does this always happen to me? _I thought. _It's like I'm a frickin chick magnet. Sure Brigid is hot. But my god! She's 21! Max was right. _Still musing over my thoughts I ran into Max in the stairway to the roof.

"Oof!" She wouldn't be my first choice of someone to run into.

"Fang, I'm so-" was all she managed to say before I cut her off.

"What Max?" I screamed, "What can you possibly be sorry about? Are you sorry about the fact that you don't love me? Are you sorry about the fact that you can't control your anger? Or are you sorry because you won't allow me to dedicate my hear to anyone else but you without making me feel like I'm the traitor?!"

Max gasped at me, starting straight into my eyes like she could find the answers there. If anyone else had tried to knock her off her high horse, she'd make sure that they regretted it. But I wasn't going to just stand around there.

"I'll be back later," I said, already sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

Chapter 3

Max's Point of View

_How did he find a way to pin all this on me? I'm not the one who throws myself at anything even remotely interested in me. Do I? No. But Fang was right. I couldn't make up my mind. I'm still not sure that I've made up my mind._

I walked in the room that Brigid and I were sharing. You would think that whoever had organized this meeting might have realized that I didn't like Brigid. Well I guess you were mistaken.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Shocked out of my bad attitude.

I had found Brigid crying, and red-faced on her bed. Was that the outline of a hand on her face? Naw, it couldn't be… could it?

I sat with Brigid for a few minutes, trying to calm her the way I would have calmed Angel.

And that's how I found out about Fangs little incident. No wonder he was in such a bad mood. I thought that Blondie might have rejected him.

* * *

Chapter 4

Fangs Point of View

It felt so great to be able to stretch out my fourteen foot black wings. Max had once complimented me on them. Damnit Max! You idiot! Why do I have to be in love with and idiot? She can't even tell herself that she loves me. I know she likes me, I've seen it in her eyes. I have, haven't I? My stomach interrupted my thoughts. Time to grab some chow.

On the way back to the hotel I focused on trying to fly like the hawks. It would be nice to visit them again some day. If I could only convince Max...

If I kissed her I bet she's fly herself there. (Chuckled to myself darkly)

* * *

Chapter 5

Fangs Point of View

Iggy had left the window open, so I just flew in the room. Only, instead of finding Iggy, there was Max. Holding enough dinner for the both of us.

"Hope you don't mind," she asked in her most apologetic voice. _You can't give into that now,_ I thought to myself.

"I decided to spend the night here, Brigid is in no mood for a roommate.

_Jeez,_ I thought. _Come to think of it, neither am I._ But I kept my comments to myself.

_Guess she found out about the little incident with Brigid. Too bad. Maybe she'll finally realize that I can't just drool over her all day everyday. Well I can, but... Not the poi_

Max took at seat at the table, taking half of the food for herself. I sat down in a chair and turned on the TV. I could eat when she fell asleep. Until then I'll just "fall asleep" myself. Meaning, no way in hell could I sleep right now.

Max's Point of View

_Why is Fang so difficult?_ I thought.

He had just "fallen asleep". Yeah right, he was just trying to avoid me I bet.

I finished my food and then set the rest of it next to him. I heard a slight snore and decided maybe he really was asleep.

"Enjoy," I mouthed to him silently...

* * *

Chapter 6

Max's Point of View

I had the weirdest dream last night. It started out with me wearing a really short and sparkly pink dress (which would never happen). Then Fang was flying towards me, and I was holding out my arms, as if to enclose him in them.

Then I noticed Brigid on his back, and the red-haired wonder following him from the ground. My heart was in my throat, was I too late? Had Fang already forgotten about me?

Then the most wonderful thing happened. Fang dropped Brigid in a lake, and flew into the forest so that the red-haired wonder couldn't follow him.

I dove into the forest after him, to eager to wait for him on the ground. All thoughts of killing Brigid and the Red-wonder escaped me.

"Fang!" I yelled.

"Yes?" I turned around as he lifted my chin to kiss me. I looked him in the yes, took a deep breath and said,

"Fang. I really do love you. And I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Fang flashed me one of his rare smiles, and kissed me again. He was kissing me so passionately I could feel his tongue on my lips.

Wait. WHAT?

I opened my eyes and found Total on top of me.

"EEEWWWW! TOTAL GET OFF OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Shut up!" Total exclaimed, "Or you might wake up your prince in shining armor!" He pointed his head towards Fang who was shifting in his sleep. Man, he looked cute when he slept. _Snap out of it Max!_ I thought to myself. Apparently I was starting to talk in my sleep. Shit! That meant that Total knew everything that had happened in my dream.

I quietly got up to change out of my p.j.'s. Well at least I thought I had been quiet.

"Umph," Fang yawned. _Crap!_ I thought and dive-bombed towards the bed. But I couldn't pull the covers up fast enough before Fang caught a glimpse of what I was wearing.

"Well aren't those sexy?" teased Fang. I growled at him while I crawled out of bed. I was wearing the shortest shorts that Nudge could find for me and a tank top that showed my belly button. I'd put Nudge in charge of buying clothes. Bad idea! I was example number one.

But that's not what had caught my attention. Before Fang really fell asleep he must have removed all of his clothing. Except for his black boxers.

"Uh, Max?" said Fang. "I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at me down there."

I blushed and turned a beet read from head to toe. Oops!

"Uh, if you need a few minutes..." I started to say, but I just dropped it.

Total obviously thought this was quite funny, cause I could hear him trying to stifle a few giggles. Damn you Total.

"You knew about this?" I hissed towards him.

"Well duh!" he responded. "Who do you think let me in here? It's not like I've grown any imposable thumbs. Yet." I hadn't thought much about that...

* * *

Chapter 7

Fangs Point of View

I had pictured Max in some cute outfits before, but nothing would be able to top this!

Unfortunately, I was still in my boxer shorts that Max didn't mind glancing at every other thirty seconds. Geeze! Could you get a load of this girl? She has the nerve to look at my boxers (which are a little roomy if I say so myself) but she wouldn't let me kiss her without running away?

I was only in my boxer shorts because I thought I would be waking up BEFORE Max. Oh well, that plan blown up like one of Iggy's or Gazzy's bombs. New plan of action. I might as well just act natural.

So I stood up, stretched a little, and could literally feel where Max's eyes were boring into my back.

I quickly twisted around while Max looked down sheepishly.

"Since when can you burn through my skin?" I demanded.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It just sorta happens."

"Like when?" I was pressing her for details now.

"I'm not sure you want to know..."

"I want to know as much as I want to go to hell. It's flippin unavoidable!" I decided to try and stay at least PG 13 rated.

"Well, it's more like x-ray vision, and when I really want to see something.... It's hard not to use it. Yesterday it first started. That's what made me so made when I saw you and Brigid. I uh.. well... I thought ya'll were in a little over your heads."

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW MANY PAIRS OF CLOTHES CAN YOU SEE THROUGH!" I was yelling at this point. I did not like the direction that this conversation had taken.

"Relax Fang," Max pleaded, "I'm trying very hard not to use it. So far the only pieces of your flesh I've seen is your chest, and maybe...."

"MAYBE WHAT???" I really wasn't liking this.

"I might have glimpsed your butt, maybe."

I was just about to fly through the window when I heard Max giggling.

"What?" I asked, not expecting a response.

"Two things. One: You're about to jump out a window in broad daylight, with only your boxers on. And two: I was just joking Fang. I've never seen your butt before; well... at least not with my x-ray vision.

I gawked at her.

"You… you've seen my butt WITHOUT your x-ray vision?" I managed to squeak out.

"Honestly Fang, I've known you for fourteen YEARS. Of course I've seen your butt. I can't believe that's all you're pissed off about. I mean of all the things to be POed about. You had to pick this one?"

I fell silent. Shocker. Then I stormed towards the kitchen.

"Want breakfast?" I mumbled.

"Fang." Max said. "I can understand a man's pride to a point. But come on, we were like, twelve. Gosh forbid you leave the door unlocked when you take a shower. I mean come on, that's what the frickin lock was invented for!"

Silence. I guess I'll take that as a no. No breakfast for Max.

"Look," Max started from another angle, "Brigid and a few of the other scientists are taking the rest of the flock to sightsee. They've given us the day off, just the two of us!"

She took a deep breath, and started to say something I never thought I'd her say. Like, fricken ever! I still can't believe she said it. SHE ACTUALLY SAID IT! Wow, this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Chapter 8

Fangs Point of View

Max had just finished telling me about the flock being away for the whole day. Just thought I'd catch up for the slow readers out there.

So now…

"Us," I mused, "I like the sound of that."

Max blushed, and it was like fire flowing through her veins.

"Well…" she said. _Oh God! I didn't think this was possible. Could it be???_

"Fang. I had a dream last night." She then told me about her dream. I was a little shocked. She dreamed about me, too?

"And" I was egging her on.

"I think I'm ready to love you, as much as you love me."

_That isn't possible, _I though. _If you really loved me that much, you would have already told me. But should I take what I can get? It is Max after all… Maybe someone's given her another dose of Valium. _

So I just stared at her. What was I supposed to do? Congratulate her? Give her some roses? Uh, let me think on that. NO!

Instead I walked over to her. I took her hand in mine, and then lightly kissed her on the cheek. She might have given me what I wanted, but I wasn't ready for that much passion yet. She was just going to have to wait.

Max looked at me. Obviously expecting something more than that. I grinned at her, grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes, and started eating breakfast. Every once in a while I would sneak a peek at Max. She was frozen like a statue, not moving, hardly even breathing for that fact.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't turn weak now, but she looks like a lost puppy…

Get a grip on yourself, man!

I jumped out of my seat, put my cereal in the sink, and headed for Max. When I picked her up she gasped and then quickly shut her mouth. I propped her up on her bed with some pillows. Figured she should at least be a little comfortable if she was ever going to come out of shock.

Unfortunately, that happened a little to quickly for my liking.

* * *

Chapter 9

Max's Point of View

"WHAT THE HELL!" I was screaming full force at Fang.

"You are so full of yourself! I finally tell you something that you've been dying to hear, and you just sit there and smile?"

"I've actually heard it before." He smirked.

I remembered when Mom had given me that stuff to make me all dopey. Damn me for not just bearing with the pain!

I'd had it, I lunged towards Fang. He just happened to be doing a very un-Fanglike thing.

Fang's Point of View

Max was beyond furious. I need a new word to tell you how mad she was. There was only one thing I could do so she wouldn't kill me. Cause I'm just not quite ready to die.

Max's Point of View

Fang mooned me!

Since when in this new hell of mine, does Fang moon people? Especially me!

"Wha… what… what did you just do?" I felt choked up. It was hard for me to get any words out of my mouth. I couldn't chose between ripping Fang's throat out, or laughing till I cut my own throat out.

Fang had pulled up his pants, and was trying his best to give me the puppy dog look. He failed. But watching him try made me double over in laughter.

I guess Fang was willing to do anything to live for another day.

Still laughing I clutched at a pillow and chucked it towards his head. He ducked and the pillow hit the wall behind him.

_Damn!_ I thought. _If I could've just nailed him…_

My thoughts were then briefly interrupted.

* * *

Chapter 10

Fangs Point of View

While Max was wetting herself with all her laughter, she tried to hit me in the head with a pillow. Actually, she ended up firing around ten pillows. Don't ask me where she found them, or where she found the energy. She just did.

It's almost impossible to sneak up on any of the flock, with our supersonic hearing and all that cool stuff. But Max was rolling around on the floor, not able to concentrate on anything at all.

So I took the time to pull on some shorts and a t-shirt. Why not? Max wasn't gonna kill me right this second. When the police come by, I at least want to be dressed when they find my dead body.

I came up behind Max, and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. Then I started whispering things into her ear like, "Max, you know I love you" and "Max, I've been waiting a long time for you to say something like that. The time with the valium doesn't count for me".

She gradually calmed down and I think she was rather enjoying herself, cause she tilted her head up to look at me. Instead I kissed her on the cheek.

Max's eyes got as big as saucers. Before she could ruin the moment, I jumped on the bed and pulled her on top of me.

"I'm soooo sorry," I said, when I placed Max beside me. "Where you actually enjoying that? HMMM…. There's always a next time."

This time Max pinned ME against the bed.

"You are no longer allowed to tease me like this." She said sounding sorta pissed. "From now on, if you're going to kiss me, it has to be on the mouth."

And with that Max swooped down and kissed me right on the lips. Damn! It was like her lips were designed to melt against mine. I wasn't planning on pulling away, but Max wasn't remembering to breath. Again.

"So-" I started but Max was already kissing me. _Wow she's quick to recover_ I thought. Then I pulled her closer, her well-muscled body pressed against mine.

* * *

Chapter 11

Max's Point of View

Well I'm sure ya'll can use your imaginations and figure out how the rest of the day went. I'll just skim a little:

Yeah, yeah, yeah, we kissed. So what? You counting or something?

We were always fully dressed. Sorry!

We found some really cool spots to hang.

That pretty much sums it up.

Fang's Point of View

Wow. Yep, that's it.

Oh, wait! I lied. The flock and I have to go to some stupid ball tomorrow.

I haven't told Max yet. Maybe I'll never tell her.

Max's Point of View (again)

Fang just told me I have to frickin wear a dress tomorrow night! What the hell? I don't DO dresses! They are so stupid! And I have to wear heels! How do you walk in those frickin things? I mean, I'm already tall. No need to look taller! If there is one thing to benefit from this, well, there's really nothing to benefit from this.

OH! Guess what? Brigid is going to be there! Whoop de due. Maybe if I could just corner her…

* * *

Chapter 12

Max's Point of View

Younger readers, if you would please just skim through the next few lines that'd be great.

Brigid! AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE HER!

That bitch asked Fang to dance! And then, for some damn reason, he said yes! What the hell is going on?

I thought I had made my intentions very clear when I told him that I was ready to love him as much as he loved me. Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I thought. Am I still just a sister to him? Even after yesterday?

Well after his little dance with Brigid, I noticed he wasn't around for a while. Probably smooching with the little whore.

I mean, I guess I got some revenge. Maybe just a little too much.

When I saw Fang reappear, I went scouting for a cute little somebody to make Fang jealous. Instead I found a really hot sixteen year old. I guess I was really pissed at Fang, cause I ended up grinding with the guy. Fang was watching, so I blew him a kiss, and then gave the random dude a nice one on lips.

"It was great dancing with you." I told the guy, his name was Jacob. "You have great rhythm." And with that I gathered the flock, minus Fang, and took them all home. When I say home, I mean the hotel we're still staying at.

After I had finished putting the younger kids to bed, I went to go hang with Iggy.

Instead, I overheard something I'm sure I was never supposed to hear in a gazillion years.

* * *

Chapter 13

Fang's Point of View

"What the hell is Max playing at?" I asked Iggy.

"Uh, dude. I have no clue. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not able to see anything that's going on."

"Stop bringing up your pathetic problems!" I blew up in his face.

"Sorry, didn't know that being blind was tiny compared to your frickin jealousy problems!" Iggy shot right back.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Just shut up and go to bed" Iggy threw a pillow across the room in my general direction.

"Missed"

"No frickin duh? Thanks Captain Obvious."

Then I heard him fall back onto his bed.

"Did you hear that?" he asked bolting out of his bed.

"Uh, no." I know, I'm a man of many words. In case you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm.

"Hmmm. Oh well, must've imagined it." With that he dove towards his bed.

And missed.

I must've laughed for ten minutes straight before Iggy finally slapped me, signaling that I should shut up.

"Sorry" I was still laughing a little.

"What's your problem? Besides the fact I just missed the bed by about a foot."

That stopped me dead. I hadn't expected this.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Well…" Iggy said, "Angel told me what you were thinking tonight."

Oh shit, Angel was listening to my thoughts tonight? I'm in some deep crap.

"Why the heck did you dance with Brigid tonight? You know that Max is a ticking time bomb. And I believe tonight was when she snapped. Is Brigid seducing you or something, man? That's not cool."

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Iggy." I knew this conversation wasn't over. Tomorrow it was gonna come and bite me in the butt.

And I was right.

* * *

Chapter 14

Fang's Point of View

I woke up to the smell of Iggy's famous cinnamon rolls. That is never a good sign. Like when I turned twelve, Jeb had Iggy cook cinnamon rolls. That was also the day I got the talk about the birds and the bees. But to make it worse, Max had to be there too! Then about two months later, Iggy was cooking cinnamon rolls again. I walked into the kitchen to find both Max and Iggy very red faced. Then Max said, "Uh, Iggy? I think I'm gonna let Fang finish this little conversation." And that was the day I got to give Iggy "the talk". Unfortunately, Iggy likes to know EVERYTHING! I guess cause he won't be able to see any of it himself. Not like he's missing out on anything to great. What great memories, right? WRONG!

So when Iggy was cooking cinnamon rolls this morning, I know it couldn't be good.

And it wasn't.

"Great to hear that you're up, Fang."

Yawn, "Cinnamon rolls for breakfast? Where's the rest of the flock?"

"Max took them out for breakfast. Speaking of Max-" Iggy began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about her right now, Ig. Thanks for breakfast though."

Apparently, Iggy had though that I might try to get out of this little conversation. I didn't realize that fact until it was too late. I was headed towards the floor with Iggy on my heels. He had set up a tripwire.

"That wasn't funny," I growled.

"Course not," said Iggy, chuckling silently. "But it did serve its purpose. Now back to Max."

I tried to free myself from Iggys grasp, and he delivered a punch to my groin. And yes, that's just as painful for us Avian-Americans as it is for any other guy out there.

"Talk Fang."

"What do you want to know?" I snarled through my teeth.

"Maybe, what the hell is going on in between you two? You're both acting like complete assholes!"

You can always count on Iggy to get straight to the point.

"Oh. Nothings going on."

"Yeah, right." Iggy said. "I'm not taking that as an answer!"

But just then, Nudge burst through the door along with the rest of the flock. Thank the good lord for that motor mouth of hers.

* * *

Chapter 15

Max's Point of View

When Nudge opened the door to Fang and Iggy's room, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What are you two doing?" Nudge stole the words from my mouth.

"Max says we aren't allowed to wrestle. Are we Max? Are we? Anyway, hey! Is that a tripwire? Awesome! I've seen those in old sitcoms, but that's it. That's so totally awesome!"

"Nudge," I said warningly giving her a shut-up-or-I'll-punch-your-face-in look. She obediently shut her mouth and grabbed a cinnamon roll. Holy crap! Iggy made cinnamon rolls?! That reminded me, it was almost time for Nudge to have, "the talk". Ewww….

"What happened?" I asked as I pulled Fang and Iggy apart. They were looking at each other murderously.

"Nothing," they both said together. Yeah right. I decided I would take care of them later. What morons. In the meantime I just threw them onto separate beds.

"I don't wanna have to treat you like two-year-olds." I warned them. They both just rolled their eyes. But they got the picture. Whatever, I would find out what was wrong with them later.

"What do ya wanna do today?" I asked the flock. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all said, "SWIMMING!"

I figured that we could use a vacation from this vacation.

"To the beach it is!" I announced.

We checked out of the hotel, and headed towards the closest Target. None of us had any swimsuits, with us constantly on the run for our lives and all that. We really didn't have time for such pleasures until recently.

Nudge of course made sure that all of the girls had two pieces. That sorta ticked me off, but I did it for Nudge, plus Angel gave me those darn cute puppy dog eyes. And Nudge gave me her bambi eyes. Then Fang gave one of his rare smiles. Man, did I love those! Wait! Forget I just said that. Not one word to Fang, got it?

The guys just got some waterproof looking shorts, and then we were on our way. (No need to worry, we did pay for all of this!)

Then we were officially headed towards the beach. Woohoo! Don't tell anyone, but I was actually excited.

* * *

Chapter 16

Max's Point of View

Well if you were a bird-kid, today you would have learned a few things.

1) There's a reasons guys wear boxers with their swimsuits

2) Don't hang around me while Angel is breathing under the water. I tend to flip out at anything you say

3) Fang is really sexy without a shirt. I might have been the only one to notice that. Damn me for thinking like… like what? A fourteen-year-old girl?

Now I'll explain how all of this came around. Well at least reasons one and three.

Let me start by saying, poor, poor Gazzy. I've never seen someone so embarrassed in my life. I've never even been so embarrassed, and I've been in some downright embarrassing situations.

Apparently Fang and Iggy hadn't reminded Gazzy to wear his boxers underneath his suit. Cause one minute he had his suit on diving into a wave. And the next, the only thing to surface was Gazzy. For some of you slow people out there, the only thing he was wearing was his birthday suit. And the flock weren't the only ones on the beach.

And me being as resourceful as I am, had forgotten about towels. Since when did we need them? Never. So you can't blame me, all right?

And that leads to Fang having to take his shirt off, then giving it to Gazzy for him to wear around his waste. Thank goodness for Fang's interest in dark clothing. And his finely chiseled chest. Wait a second! I'm supposed to be mad at him! He makes that so hard.

I did tell you that we weren't the only ones on the beach, right? Well, there might have been some little girls watching Gazzy. All right, all of the ones who looked around eight or nine. But it was cute. For me at least!

And when Fang took his shirt off, all the women on the beach were looking at him. From ages nine to about ninety-nine. That was one wrinkled granny. And she hit on Fang!

Eeeewwwwww. Like twice.

You wanna know what happened next? You guessed it! Some stupid red-head (no offense to any other red-heads out there in the world, but you better have a bigger brain than this one) who looked about sixteen came up to talk to Fang.

He was NOT looking her in the eyes. He might've been a little more distracted by her massive chest that she was crushing against him. What dignity do girls have these days? None! Except me. You don't see me pushing myself all over Fang. No matter how much I might want to. Well, at least not too often.

She was flipping her hair, and asking him to help her with her sunscreen. And all of her prissy-haired friends were giggling a few feet away. And all the guys were looking dumb-founded. Couldn't say I blamed them. I blamed stupid red-haired wonder massive sized.

So I did a thing some might call irresponsible. Here's a newsflash, I don't care what you call it, and I was concerned about Fang's eyeballs staying in their designated sockets.

Turned out I didn't help him all that much. I probably just made it worse.

Stomping over to Ms. Big-as-Texas, I pushed Fang away a few feet, and snatched up her sunscreen. I was trying to squirt it in her hair, and missed in my rage of fury. Instead, it ended up dripping down her chest. I swear, after that, all the guys were drooling.

I'd had enough of Ms. Big-as-Texas, and decided it was time for me to do what I did best. Fly with lots or rage towards the nearest cave and gush over all of my stupid emotions. Why not? I was doomed anyway.

* * *

Chapter 17

Iggy's Point of View

Why is Fang always messing things up with Max?! And why does he get all the girls that will let him touch them. (Not in a perverted way)

I could practically hear the steam blowing out of Max's ears when Tiffany (a.k.a. Ms. Big-as-Texas) asked Fang to help her with her sunscreen. And you know what happened next.

So I followed Max. Even when she used her supersonic speed, I still knew where she was going. I admit, it was a little hard to find her, but me being the man I am, found her.

Wanna guess where she was? In a tree! Normally Fang is the one to go after her, but from what it sounded like at the beach, I didn't think he should have been the one to go. So I don't know what Max's normal crying spots are. She tries to make sure that we aren't there when she cries, but when she goes off in a huff like she just did, you know the waterworks are about to start.

I could've heard Max bawling from miles away, that's how loud she was. Since I was out of practice, I just flew into the tree. Not INTO the tree, just landed on the branch next to Max. I'm not that needy.

"Hey…Iggy," Max said between mouthfuls of water.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked. I didn't know how to be gooey about it.

"What do you think Iggy? Of course not. I'm confused, and, and, and, that's about it. I'm confused. I don't know what I'm supposed to think, or say, or feel. Nothing seems right anymore."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I scooted over to where I thought Max was, and put my hand on hers.

"Thanks, Ig."

* * *

Chapter 18

Fang's Point of View

Max was seriously pissed. She wouldn't even look at me. And it's been two days! She should be mad at Iggy who told me to describe every girl in detail after he came back. But Max didn't come back with him.

Whatever.

I keep telling myself that, but I just can't believe. It bugs me when Max ignores me, and she knows it. She wasn't even letting me in her room. And Nudge and Angel sure weren't about to ask Max to stop being so ridiculous anytime soon. Max had been snapping like a rubber band the past few days. Total couldn't even have a cookie without Max staring him down. And believe me, it took a lot for that dog to not eat a cookie.

So lately I've just sorta been blending.

* * *

Chapter 19

Angel's Point of View

Poor, poor Fang. He totally screwed up with Tiffany. She wasn't nice at all! And she was thinking some really nasty things. Things that I didn't even knew what they meant, until she remembered doing them with her past boyfriends.

Eeeewwwwwwwwww!

Fang knew better than to look at Tiffany. He knew that Max was not being herself lately. He knew all of this, yet he still did it. I think it has to do with being two percent bird. I think that they're more strongly attracted to each other than humans. But I don't really know.

I do know that I have to help Max and Fang out. Max has been thinking some weird things lately, like remembering all the times with Fang when they were young and still at the school. It's getting harder to understand what's going on in her head. And if she doesn't get herself straightened out soon, she's going to hurt herself.

"Fang. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked in my sweetest little girl voice.

"Sure." He said.

I led him into his room and jumped on then bed. He seated himself next to me then looked at me expectantly.

"This is about Max." Fang said, he didn't even ask, he just knew. "I know something's wrong, but I can't take back what I did. And I don't know how to fix it. I'm afraid the flock's going to split up again if we don't work this out."

I gave Fang a quick hug, letting him know that everything was going to be all right.

"I can help you." I assured him. "Max is just really confused right now. She's worried about the same things that you are. She's concerned about the flock, about us splitting up again. She's afraid that if you two get together, and then it doesn't work, that the flock would never be same. But at the same time, she's worried about getting her heart broken… just like you."

I let him think about that for a few minutes. In the haven of his own mind without my interruptions. Max had been working with me about this problem, and my curiosity has been lessening everyday. I'm getting to understand that people believe there minds are the one thing they can keep to themselves. And I'm disturbing their peace every time I chime in. So now I try to only scan people's minds, making sure that they aren't thinking evil, creepy things.

I locked eyes with Fang's for a second. He knew what he had to do; he had figured it out on his own. He knew it might not work, and that Max's head was as thick as a brick. But he also hoped that if he kept trying, she would finally see out of her sightless eyes. I could see that he appreciated me leaving him alone.

He quietly exited the room, and then headed for the pool in the lobby. Max was watching the rest of the flock splash and yell. I sent her supporting thoughts, discreetly of course. There was no way I was going to ruin this for Fang. I was supposed to read minds, but this was out of my control. Love is the most dominant of all powers. They both needed to realize that together.


End file.
